


To Forget

by GoddessApostle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, and I'm here to deliver, but these girls deserve a badass moment, since idk what's next lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessApostle/pseuds/GoddessApostle
Summary: "I'll remember," she called, "I'll remember this, and you'll regret it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored. Also, this is unedited and I just wrote it like ten minutes ago but whatever.

His son was no match for him. Reiji was out of the game within ten minutes. The little one rushed forward as he fell, half-conscious, to the floor.

Which left Yuya Sakaki. The boy could barely stand from the direct attacks he managed to survive. There was little anyone could do with a mere 100 life points left, but this boy is pure evil, and not to be underestimated. He had pulled off miraculous saves before, but this time he wouldn't get a chance. 

"I send one card to the graveyard," Leo Akaba said, "and we both take 500 damage." He had the points to spare, he still held over one thousand. But Yuya didn't. 

Yuya's eyes widened as bolts of lightning arced over his body, clenching his muscles until his arms drew to his chest. Waves of electricity sent him to his knees, but he refused to give in. So even when his forehead hit the floor, even when his hands were trembling too much to hold his cards, he stayed awake. He stayed awake and braced his arms against the floor and knelt, gasping, as the field spell dissolved into colorful cubes. 

Leo had to give him credit. He had known grown men and women that failed to stay conscious under such distress; for a child to do it was no small matter. 

_But this isn't just a child,_ whispered part of Leo's mind. _He destroyed your world. He took your daughter. He is a demon in human clothes._

His resolve strengthened, he took a step forward. His duel disk was raised and ready, just waiting for the his signal, then this _demon_ would be no more. Yusho cried out, hobbling forward to shield this boy he believed to be his son. The boy himself tried to stand, growling at Leo through pain-clenched teeth. Leo stopped a mere foot in front of Yuya and opened his mouth to speak- 

_"I'll remember this!"_

The cry was frantic and spiteful. Leo turned, eyeing the girls behind him. Yuzu was banging her fists against the glass, tears on her face and hatred in her eyes. 

"I'll remember this," she repeated, more calm but just as loud. "I don't care if your plan works. I don't care if I become someone else. I'll remember this - I'll remember how you terrorized my friends. I'll remember how you've threatened Yuya today. I'll remember how you kidnapped and hypnotized me. You'll get your daughter back, but she won't want _you_ back. She'll hate you. I'll make sure of it." She paused, eyes locking on to his. "You _will_ regret this." 

"I won't. You didn't remember when the worlds split, you won't remember when they join again." 

"I won't be alone. There are four of us." Yuzu looked to her left - down the line of girls with her face. Selena, Rin, Ruri. "Yuya is Selena's friend as much as he is mine. And what about Yugo? Or Yuto? Or even Yuri? Do you plan on turning them into cards too?" 

"Just this one will be fine. He already has one of them inside him, and the other two will join as half of what he once was." 

"Yuto," Ruri muttered, her eyes sliding closed. Her breath hitched as she covered her mouth with a hand. But she didn't have time for this right now. Steeling herself, locking her emotions away, she stood straighter. "I'll remember." Her gaze flickered from Yuzu to Leo, settling on him like a flame. "I'll make sure Ray hates you." 

Selena spoke up, then Rin, then all the girls were pounding their fists against the glass, demanding the attention of the entire room. It was only after so many minutes of arguing back that Leo saw the secret smiles two would share when he focused on one. With a jolt, he turned. 

The room was empty. Reiji and Yusho, and more importantly, _Yuya,_ had escaped. Gone to regroup somewhere, to gather allies and plan their next attack. The girls had distracted him. Furious, he turned to Yuzu - the one who had started it all. 

She just smiled calmly at him, eyes shining in satisfaction.


End file.
